


Magic is Might

by Nymaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angels, Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Dubious Consent, Exile, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Rebellion, Royalty, in later chapter, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymaria/pseuds/Nymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of rebellion pumped in Dean's blood. Though their own magic was no match for Michael's army of elite Angels and their dark powers, Dean was determined to find their weakness and recapture the throne. If not for himself, then for Sam.<br/>A chance encounter with a ragged vagabond named Cas, would change the brothers lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" asked Dean harshly, curbing his black beast of a horse and bringing her to a standstill. 

The forest near the border to Winchester was usually not a place to encounter another human soul. The reason was the troupes of Angels and Michael's other warriors regularly patrolling along the kingdom's borders, to prevent its people from fleeing to the neighbouring Edlund. The thought alone left Dean sick and cold with rage. How some vagabond had made it, when whole families were slaughtered on their way here, filled him with fury.

Or perhaps this wasn't just some idiot with more dumb luck than he deserved. Maybe this was all a plot, and this a spy. Dean's eyes narrowed at the idea.

He could hear his brother's sigh from behind him, but pressed on regardless, eyeing the filthy vagrant in front of him. "State your name and business", he demanded. 

"Or what?" was the cocky reply. The man was dirty, dark hair clumped to his head by mud, features barely recognisable. He seemed to be on foot, possibly a beggar on his way over to the next big city.  
And maybe he was being foolish, seeing plots and spies wherever he turned. Paranoia, Dean thought to himself, shaking his head.  
The man didn't seem to have any malicious intentions, but better safe than sorry, he guessed.

"This is the kingdom of Edlund", Dean intoned, "and we do not look friendly upon strangers that refuse to identify their purposes."

"Oh, really?" the stranger replied, tilting his head to the side . "You do not resemble the Knights of Edlund, wear no uniform, but _surely_ you must be, otherwise it would be unreasonable to question a mere harmless stranger." The voice sounded rough with a fake sweetness to it. The threat was barely veiled.

Dean quickly exchanged a glance with Sam, a measure of fear mixed in his anger, which was reflected in his brother's face. What did this man know? Were their covers blown?

They'd only worn leathers and earthly clothes, nothing of rich quality, to distance themselves as much as they could from their former lives and yet, it was still possible that they'd been recognised.

Maybe it would be best to kill him. 

They could not risk a rumour of their survival reaching Michael. They'd barely managed to escape to the the neighbouring country of Edlund, after it was clear that Winchester had fallen.  
To be honest, he disliked the person the war had inevitably molded him into. To kill first and question later. But there was no choice, he had to be strong, for their people and for Sammy. No matter how many died, no matter how many he killed, he would fix this broken mess of a situation for his brother, if not for himself.  
Decision made, Dean let his hand wander to the right, fingers searching for the familiar shape of his sword hilt.  
He didn't take his eyes from the man, looking straight at remarkably blue eyes in a face smeared with dirt, his muscles tensed, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. 

He was conscious of Sam shifting behind him, getting ready as well.

"I'm asking one more time", he said gruffly, "who are -" he stopped abruptly, listening intently. It was only a faint noise, but he could make out horses galloping in the distance. Without hesitance, the man forgotten, he sharpened his senses with a short spell muttered under his breath, hushing Sam and concentrating his powers. He could feel the steady heartbeat of Baby under him, the smooth fur under his hands and the sweat of exertion clinging to her body. Next was his little brother, heartbeat slightly accelerated and sped up breathing, his nervousness apparent. A wave of protectiveness swept over Dean.

In contrast the stranger was absolutely calm, a weird total stillness exuding from him. But at the moment he wasn't important.

There were nine riders heading directly towards them. Dean cursed himself, had the guy just been a distraction? Meant to hold them here and wait for backup? Yet his eyes were genuinely widened in fright, not possible to fake it like that. 

"How many? " Sam questioned tersely. The whole thing had only taken seconds.  
"Nine", Dean answered.

"Angels?"  
"No. " And at least this was a relief. Their own magic powers were no match for the dark _vires_ of Michael's elite warriors. "We can take them", he asserted, " it's useless to hide now, they know we're here." His gaze fell back upon the ragged guy and he even felt a little sorry now for his quick temper and assumptions. Probably another farmer down on his luck, with very poor timing. The soldiers would kill him if they saw him, no questions asked.

"You should hide", he shot out quickly, though knowing it was most likely a fruitless endeavour. "Hide if you want to live! "

 

In seconds the soldiers were upon them and, as Dean thought, not very interested in asking questions. He moved his hands in a smooth gesture, drawing circles in the air. Within moments four of the riders were enveloped by walls of flames. A glance to the right assured him that Sam was using the forest around them to its advantage, uprooting trees and making branches move to lift their opponents from their saddles.

Six were down, only three left.

Then he saw from the corner of his eye how one of the soldiers charged at the man on the ground, who, Dean realised belatedly, hadn't moved in spite of his warning. Anger boiled hotly in his veins, because why wasn't that idiot moving? Would he let himself be run down without the smallest fight? Throw his life away without care?

Later Dean wouldn't be able to describe what made him move, it was almost like his hand had a will of his own. He grasped the hilt of his dagger and threw it with precision. It found its aim right between the soldier's eyes. He just waited long enough to see the blade drill into the skull and blue, so _blue_ eyes swirl towards him in surprise, until he turned his focus back to the, now two, remaining soldiers.

He killed another one by directing a ball of flame towards his chest. Sammy dealt with the last one through simpler methods and merely let a plant vine wrap around his throat and choke him.  
Within minutes the forest path had turned into a sight of carnage. It was best to disappear fast, before anyone else stumbled upon them. 

He was about to call to Sam and make sure that they were well on their way when just as this thought crossed Dean's mind, something grabbed at his hand, making him lose his balance and wrenched him out of the saddle.  
Though surprised, he managed to turn the momentum to his advantage, before hitting the ground his hands had already found a malleable throat to wrap around and he landed squarely on top of his smaller assailant.

"Dean!" came Sam's frantic shout and he was about to reassure him that he had everything under control, when he heard his brother continue with, "Stop it!"  
The words didn't make any sense. Was he overlooking something? Abruptly he focused, curbing his instincts, and really looked at his attacker - it was the dirty specimen, whose life he'd saved a bare minute ago. Outrage built inside him at the act, how ungrateful could this cretin be?  
But Sam's voice interrupted once again and he could see his brother point at a tree. A golden arrow was struck right in the middle of it. And - oh, that was about the height at which he'd sat on Baby.

Reluctantly he turned back to the - man - laying under him, who'd just, it appeared, saved him from possible death. He hadn't said anything, hadn't tried to defend himself the whole time Dean had pinned him down and tried to crush his windpipe. Even now he still was not struggling, Dean found that absurdly aggravating, he just looked at Dean with those big, intense eyes of his. 

How could eyes even be that colour of blue?

And why was he thinking such stupid things when all their lives were in danger?

"Angels", he confirmed quickly, standing up and offering Blue Eyes a hand. The man looked at it for a second -and what was there to think about, they had to _move_ \- but accepted with a firm grip.

"I know these woods, there are places to hide here that the Angels will not find", he told them urgently.

"Are you sure?" asked Dean somewhat sceptically. Because, sure, they'd saved each other, but did that mean he could trust him? He wouldn't have made it out of Winchester alive, after Michael had seized the crown, without a healthy dose of mistrust, and Dean wasn't about to risk their safety on the say-so of some stranger. 

"I'm reasonably certain", was the rather deadpan reply. "Well, you can also take your chances on those Angels, I don't care", Blue Eyes added with snark. Shaking his head, he left the dirt path, headed straight for a thicket of trees and disappeared from sight within seconds.

"There is no time, Dean", said Sam irritated, jumping from his chestnut mare, and took the reigns in hand, following behind the man with his usual stubborn determination.

"Oh, this is just great", Dean mumbled to himself. Of course, he knew they had to do something, or the Angels would catch up to them. Still, he did not like having to put his trust in a stranger he'd just met and already disliked. But there really was no other choice, so he took Baby's reigns and hurriedly followed after them.

***

Blue Eyes was a damn good hunter, Dean had to admit. The way he interacted with nature and managed to cover all their tracks, while also leading them, was fascinating to watch. He seemed to never lose his way in the forest, although Dean didn't see him use any direction spells.

That was another thought, could the guy even use magic? 

He had to be able to, he was the only one not stumbling along, through all those stones and unfortunate branches. Despite the balance spells Dean repeatedly murmured under his breath, the forest floor was so uneven, it took his utmost to move quickly, quietly and keep himself from falling by stepping on something dank or rotten. 

He could hear Sammy experiment with various, complicated combinations of spells meant to give stability, sure footing and stealth. Unsurprisingly Dean had far more success with his simple balance spell. His brother was undoubtedly a genius in regards to magic theory and abilities, and yet its more simple uses continued to elude him. It was the field in which Dean excelled. He might not be as talented as his younger brother, but he had taught himself to use a spell in its most effective way, thereby preserving his energy and consequently having far more stamina than most of his opponents.

Not that that would help him fight the Angels, as they called themselves. 

Nobody could tell for certain when and where they'd first arrived, it was like one day they just were there. They quickly invaded smaller territories, mostly focused on regions inhabited by nomadic tribes. Most kingdoms didn't pay any attention to them, until they invaded King Crowley 's country and successfully secured the land for their own.  
That was the time the name _Michael_ came up. He was their apparent leader, for all intents and purposes a king in his own right, though he preferred the title of Archangel.

The reason Angels were so feared was obvious, various fights had revealed that they were almost impossibly hard to kill. An Angel's life could only be permanently extinguished by dousing it with holy oil, an expensive, rare mixture of oil and herbs produced by some small monasteries to the East of Edlund, and lighting the being on fire.

Dean sometimes wondered how exactly they had gleaned that tidbit of knowledge, the thought of the hundreds of ways the captured Angel must have suffered before they finally stumbled upon this combination made Dean's head spin in nausea.  
As far as they knew, despite their robust nature and longevity, the Angels were still human, though maybe farther along in their evolution. However the strangest and most fearsome of their abilities was their use of magic, the _vires_ , as they called it. Somehow their magic was drastically different and vastly more powerful than anything the ordinary magic users of kingdoms like Winchester or Edlund could summon. 

Meeting an Angel in a fight was like a death sentence. 

People died like flies in wars that didn't even deserve their names. 

It was a slaughter.

Winchester fell, as Crowley's kingdom had before it and Edlund would have followed suit, if their King, Carver I., had not yielded and managed to negotiate a peace agreement. It presented a lasting strain on their economy, yes, but his people were safe, at least.

Surprisingly, the magic-binding shackles formerly used on violent prisoners, also affected Angels. A small gleam of hope, considering the situations, they could be put to use, were limited.

Still, there had to be a way. Some weakness to exploit. Nothing was unconquerable, no matter how insurmountable it seemed. His father had told him that before his death. And Dean would not disappoint him by being the one who had failed at defending their Kingdom and was unable to even get it back.

Dean sighed, his mind throbbing with all these thoughts. He stumbled once more, over a low hanging branch this time, and renewed his spell again to give him surer footing. Damn it all, it was futile to think about this now. He had to concentrate to get Sammy safely back to the castle and focus on the present, not the past.

His eyes inevitably landed upon the muddy stranger, who'd led them away from the danger. They owed him, he supposed. He hated to admit it, but they most likely would not have made it without his help. The Angels would have gotten to them, and they would be captured now, or dead. Fighting an Angel was death, yet fleeing was rarely better, if not for incredible luck on their side. 

Because Angels were amazing trackers. And that always operated to their advantage.

One more thing to hate them for.

Watching the dirty man in front of him he realised something else. He never saw Blue Eyes lips move, the whole way, no matter how arduous or steep, his mouth remained sealed.

Huh, a _really_ good hunter then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comments and/or kudos would make me very happy. 
> 
> All the persons listed in the tags will definitely appear in later chapters. And I will separately warn for the dubious consent bit, so one can skip it, with no problem. Will still be far off though, I think.
> 
> Updates will be hopefully every week.


	2. New beginnings

It was dusk when they finally managed to find a place to stay the night. They stumbled upon the cave exhausted and tired not only from the long foot march, but also near the end of their magical reserves. Dean watched his brother staggering to the entrance, when Blue Eyes arm shot out and stopped him from advancing.

"Wait", he whispered, lowering his arm and moving quietly forward, "we first have to ascertain that there is no danger lurking within the cave or we will not live till morning."

Dean must have felt more tired than he'd thought, otherwise this would be an unforgivable oversight and his training in basic tactics much less his experience should have prevented it from happening. He acknowledged the man's proposal with a nod and gathered his last remaining strength to fight off a possible attacker, whether human or animal. 

Sam just slumped to the side, hands gripping at the rock wall of the entrance. "It's alright, Sammy. We got this", he reassured in a quiet whisper. 

Instantly his brother's shoulders didn't seem quite so pressed down and a little energy flushed his face to a healthier red. At least he didn't look like a ghost anymore. Then he took Baby's reigns and pressed them into Sam's lax hands, where his own reigns were gripped loosely.  
"Take care of the horses", he added and squeezed his hand.

Sam nodded tiredly. "Be careful, Dean", he demanded equally quiet.

"Always." He grinned, then followed Blue Eyes inside.

The cave was small and did not extend far, thankfully there were no tunnels, so the task of checking it out didn't take a long time. He called back for Sam and they settled down to rest after first providing for the horses. Their guide went out to get wood to start a fire, which was prudent considering the low temperatures nights in these parts could have and the magical exhaustion of their core.

"So, what do you think? " asked Sam, leaning back to rest his head more comfortably on the stone and relax.

"The guy?" Sam nodded. "Well, he seems alright. Honestly, I don't believe we would have made it without him there", Dean admitted with a wince.

"Yeah, quite lucky you didn't stab him", his brother teased with a smile. Huffing indignantly, yet with obvious amusement, Dean set out to order their supplies. Food and water were tight but should be sufficient for their return trip, even if their unexpected companion remained with them for a while. Which Dean hoped he wouldn't, but after everything he'd done for them it would be more than unfair to leave him in the cold. If he needed a place to stay, they would help him find one.  
He didn't seem like one of those fanatics who actually appreciated and supported the reign of the Angels, so there should be no problem from that front.

A light snoring ripped him from his thoughts and he had to suppress the sudden, bright laughter he felt bubbling up inside him, at the image Sam invoked. Completely passed out, cuddling into his back pack with a little bit of drool slipping out, Sam looked years younger, more like the young, studious prince he'd been so long ago.

Nostalgia wasn't something Dean indulged in, though even he had to admit to a flicker of longing, when remembering their past lives.  
The Winchesters had been Kings and Queens for countless generations, they founded the kingdom and gave it their name. His bloodline was one of the strongest concerning pure magical ability and talent, which was cause for much of their pride. As crown prince the world had been at his feet, he could have done anything, could have had anyone without real consequences. 

At that time it had been a game to him, something not real. Honestly, thinking back now, his arrogance and ignorance had been insulting and something to be ashamed of.

Only losing his family, his kingdom, his title and his people made him realise what it all meant. How much good he could do. 

And that he desperately wished for it all to go back to the way it was.

The clatter of wood brought him back to the present to see Blue Eyes deposit a staple of branches and twigs upon the ground. Dean shook his head, trying to concentrate. One of the drawbacks of using so much magic was the depletion of one's core and the consequences that came with it. For most it was acute exhaustion, yet there were rare exceptions. Dean mostly felt a general sense of distraction, in this instance his ability to focus on one particular detail was to his disadvantage and he got easily lost in his own mind. At least he didn't experience the crushing exhaustion some of his peers described, Sammy told him it was like a weight pushing you down until you either succumbed or broke. 

There was a fire merrily crackling in the centre of the cave, spreading its warmth and Dean invariably slid closer to escape the cold. Blue Eyes was skinning two rabbits he must have caught while outside and Dean was more than impressed at his stamina. He observed him for a while, drifting in his thoughts, until the smell of something hearty and possibly delicious intruded upon his senses.

Somehow Blue Eyes must have hidden a small pot and spoon in his ragged, wide coat and was busily cooking over the flames.  
"What are you cooking?" Dean asked, stomach grumbling hungrily.  
A small smile was directed at him. "Rabbit stew. I borrowed some ingredients from your bag, I hope you don't mind? I asked you, but you didn't respond."

"Uh, sorry. I'm kind of out of it", he mumbled sheepishly and rubbed at his head. How many times had he failed to respond? This was bad, he shouldn't get so far as to be unresponsive. Sammy was sleeping and dead to the world and in Dean's own state, he couldn't protect himself much less his brother. The guy could have killed them all and he wouldn't even have noticed. The fact that he didn't, well, it meant something.

Maybe not every beginning was auspicious.  
It was time to make an effort. 

Swallowing hard, he gritted his teeth and reached his hand out. "I'm Dean. This lug over there is my brother, Sam." He pointed his chin at Sam's sprawled out form on the ground.  
His hand was clasped in a strong, decisive grip, and Dean immediately liked it, because it did neither try to dominate nor lack any strength to do so. On the contrary, it was warm and reassuring. As his father had told him once, the grip of a man could say more about him then thousand words. 

"My name is Ca- Cas", he responded, as they shook hands. And it was good to have a name to finally match with the face and be able to address Cas properly.  
"I'm very glad to have met you. "

Astonished laughter greeted Cas solemn pronouncement and it went on for a while, until Dean abruptly sobered and said: "No. Look, you saved us buddy, okay? So we're the ones being glad." Since otherwise they would probably be dead. "What were you doing in Winchester anyway? The borders are almost impassible. "

"Some risks are worth taking", was Cas' rather flat reply. 

"Sure", Dean acknowledged. "Though if you'd been caught, it would have been your head."

"I am aware. Still, reaching Edlund presents a calculable advantage for people like me. I had to take my chances and make the most of it. "

A frown played over his features as he tried to figure out what Cas could possibly risk so much for. And what did he mean 'people like me'? The poor? When he really thought of it, everything abruptly started to make sense.  
"You don't have magic", he asserted hesitantly. 

The resulting flinch was answer enough without Cas adding with deliberate nonchalance: "No, I do not possess magical abilities. "

As far as time went there had always been people blessed with magic and those without. In some, truthfully in most, countries magicless people were considered second class citizens and treated differently. It had never been very bad in Winchester, the discrimination was barely noticeable there. Nevertheless it had been on Dean's agenda of changes in his supposed reign. As Sam always, incessantly, emphasised, there should be equal rights for everyone.  
And, motivated by his his brother's nagging or not, Dean had come to agree with this viewpoint. 

With Michael and his Angels in power their rights were all but abolished. Michael considered people without magic worthless and the court followed his example. Unable to flee for fear of death at the borders, the majority of them lived in continuing suppression and danger. 

Blue Eyes - Cas was extremely lucky to have made it at all. 

Shifting in discomfort- must be the cold and hard ground - Dean searched for something inoffensive to say. Funny enough it wasn't easy to come up with. Cas frankness and pride had astonished him, in a good way. 

Not many would freely admit to such a social blemish. 

"You're a very good hunter", he complimented haltingly. 

The resulting blush on the man's face was unexpected and Dean felt a small flutter in his chest at the sight and the quiet: "Thank you. "

"Well, got any plans? You've reached Edlund, what are you going to do here now? "

For a moment there was silence and Dean felt embarrassment overtake him. Why did he ask that? Cas wouldn't answer him and the comfortable atmosphere would be shattered. And why should he? It was none of his business. They'd just met, were barely more than strangers. Dean had just once more put his foot in his mouth. 

"I don't know, I haven't given it much thought. To be honest I expected to perish at the hands of one of the border patrols", Cas explained thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, uh, gotta say, you really didn't choose the best moment for escape. Don't know why exactly, but the patrols were far more frequent. Something must have happened for Michael to do that. " Dean noticed the slight jerk at Michael's name and he wondered how bad Cas life must have been under his reign. Bad enough that he would give anything to escape apparently. 

Sneaking a covert glance at Dean, as he continued to stir the pot, he told him: "Before I left, I heard about someone escaping from the castle."

"Prisoner? " He frowned. 

"Perhaps. Though it wasn't said. "

"Yeah, that would do it. Poor bastard is probably dead in a ditch by now. " Dean shook his head. "Anyway, you have to think about it now. Are you headed somewhere specific? "

"The capital would be a good start, I think. Maybe I could become a servant there. "

Dean started at that and sputtered: "You? A servant? Cas, I was thinking more along the lines of, I don't know, an official kind of hunter or tutor or something. "

Tilting his head to the side and giving him a long questioning look, Cas said: "I cannot become a hunter in any legal capacity without the recommendation of a magic user. The same applies to tutor or any other office I might desire. Only servants are exempt from this rule as you are well aware. Edlund is not as tolerant as Winchester once was", he finished sadly. 

Reluctantly Dean continued to push the issue, he did not understand why exactly it mattered so much what became of Cas. Just that somehow it did.  
"It's just, Cas, you may look like a vagrant, but you do not _speak like it_. Hell, you sound almost noble! And you are too proud by far. Do you really want to serve just anyone? "

"My whole life I have served, Dean. We all serve in one way or another. The crown, the kingdom, the people. I can adapt", he assured with confidence. 

The thing was, Cas was right. They all served something, whether people or a mere concept. Sam would definitely enjoy having a conversation with Cas. There weren't many people intelligent enough or interested to talk with his brother. He could even understand it to a point, they were at war after all and this was not the time for fancy ideas of equality and peace. So it was usually Dean he babbled to about philosophy and morality and god knows what else, although he would be the first to admit himself a very lacking conversation partner in this respect. Nonetheless he always listened, maybe that was why Sammy continued to speakto him. He wouldn't have it any other way.  
Only, Sam would have no chance to actually talk to Cas, he would be gone by morning, to the capital to become a servant.  
How glorious. He scoffed at the thought. 

Without conscious thought, the words had made it out of his mouth. There was no stopping them.  
"Come with us!"

It was Cas turn to startle, dropping the spoon with a clatter into the thick mass of stew. Why did he have to say that? Hurriedly, Dean continued, cursing his lack of filter, all or nothing then:  
"I mean, if you want to. As you said, we are no knights of Edlund, but the king does know about us. In fact, he kind of supports us however he can." Dean paused, the next part was crucial. He did not want to hurt Cas, not now, but depending on his reaction he might have to.  
"My brother and I, we're part of the resistance against Michael's reign. Some day soon we wish to reclaim Winchester and free the people from his tyrannical laws. I admit his Angels are a great problem in that scheme. We will find a way though", he said and there was absolute conviction in his voice. 

Cas did seem surprised, not unpleasantly though.  
"You want me to join you? "

"I want you to know that the offer is there. You don't have to accept." Rubbing nervously at his forehead and repeatedly cursing himself for this phenomenally bad idea, he waited. This was so not what he'd planned. 

"Then. ..yes. "

Stunned was too little a word to describe Dean's feelings at Cas' blight response.  
"Wait, what?! Really? You sure? Really sure?"  
Usually people wanted to sleep over it and consider all the possible consequences before committing. Yet here Cas was, barely a minute after the offer was made and already accepting. Dean wondered what went through the man's had as he basically signed away his future with those two words. 

"Yes, I'm sure. " 

"Right, that's good. " Fastest recruit ever, he thought. Now he had to access his abilities or depending on the outcome Bobby or Ellen would have his head.  
"So, what did you do, in the past?"

"I was a... hunter, you could say. And I'm confident in my combat skills." And Cas' voice had returned to its calm cadence, face smooth and expressionless. Which was all wholly fabricated, as Dean realised now. It was a good mask though, handy in all kinds of situations. 

Laughter bubbled from his chest and he was inexplicable glad that Cas would stay with them. It would be good to have another travelling companion. Perhaps they could even become friends.  
"Really? I was right? Damn, I'm good! And don't worry, you'll fit right in. They won't say anything about not having any magic, alright?"

"Thank you." Cas nodded to him, the corners of his mouth pointed slightly upward, then glanced at the pot. "The stew is ready, we can eat now. " 

Alone the thought of eating reminded Dean of his own hunger and his stomach grumbled in agreement.  
"Oh, okay, I'll try to wake Sam, no promises though. " He grinned. "I can tell him the good news of you joining us. "

"That constitutes good news? "asked Cas with an amused curl of the lip, as he scooped the stew into the three plates, Dean had produced from his bag. 

Dean laughed, bending over his brother and roughly shaking his shoulder.  
"It sure does!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter, hope you liked it! If you did, please comment and/or leave kudos. Just saying, it really makes my day. ^^


End file.
